palladiumriftsfansitefandomcom-20200213-history
Arts of Iinvisibility:
Arts of Iinvisibility '' ----------------------------------------------------------------------- There is more to the art of invisibility than moving quietly and sticking to the shadows. Ninja and other secretive martial artists learn from the Japanese Kabuki puppet theatre, where there handlers, although dressed in black, are in clear view and yet manage to vanish.” For the puppeteers, as for other practitioners of the Arts of Invisibility, stealth combines mental silence and absolute physical control over the body’s movement, breathing and heartbeat. Dimensional Cloak Cost: 20 PPE/Chi/ISP. Duration: 10 minutes per level. Permanent statistic change: Sense dimensional anomalies, rifts etc. Originally used for evil and perverse purposes, it is hoped that someday the name of this technique will have the original taint purged through noble actions. It is doubtful. The user becomes invisible as he has removed himself from our plane of existence. He can see, hear, and talk but has no other ability to interact with the people he watches as long as he employs this technique. Physical barriers also seem immaterial to a user of this technique. Magical, psionic, and dimensional barriers seem to reflect themselves into whatever dimensional hole the martial artist has thrown himself and will stop bar his progress. Of course he is also invulnerable and undetectable (unless you’re a Shifter, Temporal Wizard etc.). Variants: Time does not seem to affect to user in that place. It might even be possible to hibernate or go into some state of suspended animation and just wait out a bad millenium or two. ' ' Art of Stealth or P1 Mi Using Tung: This is the martial art equivalent to the skill of Prowl. Using stealth a character can move silently and out of sight of observers. So long as the character is in the dark and unsuspected, this is done automatically, without needing to roll the dice, If the character’s area is subjected to inspection (for example, a guard tower turns a spotlight on the character) then the chance to remain undetected is 50% with +3% per level. The character also learns Ju Hua, the '''Art of Melting:' Like a snake, the character learns to swiftly and silently melt away into his environment. This is especially important when moving in or out of the water, when even the slightest splash can draw unwanted attention. Also used for traveling over or slipping into/under sand, gravel, dry leaves, etc., without making a sound (equal to a Prowl skill of 60% +3% per level of experience). If out of sight or concealed by darkness, she/he is not likely to be discovered until the character attacks or makes a sudden motion. If visibility is compromised, or if some detection device or ability raises an alert or locates the character’s position, the base chance for successful escape is 70% plus 2% per level of experience. Note that the character must have the Swimming Skill in order to use this ability while in deep water. Art of Hiding or Inpo: Training in the art of hiding in involves studying the essential characteristics of all kinds of objects. For example, how does one move when hiding in long grass so as not to be different from the surounding blades? The character learns to become “One” with another object, remaining motionless, and moving imperceptibly when necessary. There is usually no chance that the character will be detected while hiding. However, if the area is well lit or subject to careful inspection, then the chance of remain ing undetected is 43% + 3% per level. This ability works only as long as the character stays motionless and has something to hide behind or among. The character can stay motionless for hours, and even days, using this technique. However, the moment he or she moves to attack, the character is completely visible. The character cannot hide while in clear view and being watched. Art of Evasion or Hsing Tsia: Ever play a kids game where you try to stay behind somebody, turning as they mm, constantly trying to stay out of view, until they’re turning and twisting like a dog chasing its tail? That’s what evasion is all about. This works automatically if the enemy is unaware of the character’s presence. If the enemy knows or suspects that someone is behind him then the character must roll to avoid being seen. Character’s with this skill have a chance of success of 30% + 3% chance per level. This is a particularly deadly ability if the character uses Critical Strike or Knock-Out from Behind. The character can attack continuously so long as he can remain unseen. This does not work if the victim has a friend handy who can yell, ‘look out,” or if the victim backs up against a wall. If the character using evasion is ever sighted by his opponent then there’s no chance of returning to the evasion, unless one can vanish as well (see next ability). Art of Vanishing or Sun Shih K’an Chien Chih: From clear view, even in the middle of combat, the character has the ability to simply disappear? The way it works is resembles sleight of hand magic trick. The character distracts the ob server and instantly falls to the ground, rolls to the side, or otherwise vanishes from sight. Chance of success at vanishing depends on conditions. In darkness (full night), with many objects to hide behind, the character has a 70% chance plus 1% per level, of success. However, there is a penalty of -30% in good light, and -20% on clear, flat, featureless ground (Penalties are accumulative). For example, let’s say two characters are fighting in the middle of a fully lit baseball diamond. A successful vanish for a first level character would require a roll of 20% or less on percentile, because the area is well lit and flat with no place to hide, If the roll is successful then the character has just disappeared for an instant. The art of vanishing lasts only a moment (about 4 seconds or one melee action). To remain invisible the character must try one of his other skills, like the Art of Evasion or Art of Hiding. Art of Disguise or Hensho jutsu: This is far more than the simple use of makeup and clothing. The Art of Disguise trains the character to radically change posture, stance, walk and expression, all those clues that people usually use for identifying each other. Consider how you usually look at someone, generally you don’t study them, you simply glance at them. And you don’t have to see them from the font, you can spot most people you know just by the way they walk and the way they hold themselves. With the Art of Disguise the character has the ability to imitate the movements and postures of many different people. For example, to have the walking and sitting position, groans, and non-verbal complaints of a truck driver exhausted from hours on the road. Using this ability means being able to change instantly. Here’s an example, two policemen are chasing a woman in ordinary dress. She goes around the corner and the police run after. Just around the corner they pass an old woman, she too slowly tries to move out of the way and they easily side step her. A few feet later they discover they’ve lost their quarry. Of course the “old woman” was the woman they were searching for, she had the same clothes, the same face, but her visual clues were so different that they completely missed her. In a large crowd (50 or more people) with the character able to blend in, this trick works automatically. However, in most circumstances a roil for success is required. Characters start with 52% and get an extra 3% per level. Combining the Art of Disguise with the Disguise Skill gives the character a bonus of + 10% to avoid detection. Incidently, this won’t work if the character is dressed in some outrageous manner. For example, someone in a ninja outfit is still going to look like a ninja no matter what stance they take. However, it takes just a moment (one meleeil5 seconds) to whip off the hood, or change the garments in some other way. Art of Escape or Inton Jutsu: This is a skill like that of Escape Artist. The difference is that the character learns to actually dislocate the bones of the body. In just a few 1d6 melee rounds the character can escape from any handcuffs, chains, manacles, rope or plastic bonds automatically (no die roll is needed).This is also extremely useful against the martial art moves holding and joint locking. Against holds, the character can escape in one melee round attack. Escaping from joint locks requires one full melee round. Note that this does not give one the ability to pick locks or squeeze through bars. Art of Mystic Invisibility or Chi Zoshiki: The character learns to use Chi to cloud the minds of observers. Unlike the Chi Mastery abilities, this gives the character no other control over Chi. It is oriented toward the single purpose of deceiving the opponent (affects only one person per melee). The most amazing thing about Chi Zoshiki is that the character can simply stand in full view, stare into the eyes of the enemy, and simply ceases to exist! The character will remain invisible to his opponent for the full melee, if he remains completely motionless. To move and remain invisible uses one point of Chi for every melee action/attack. Obviously, this means it’s a good idea to hide in a more conventional way before all Chi points are gone. This ability can also be combined with any of the other Arts of Invisibility. By expending a Chi point for each movement/action, the character can remain invisible while running or attacking. The martial artist can attempt invisibility at any moment, but such an attempt costs one melee attack/action and one chi point. A failed roll means the character is not invisible. Chance of Success: 50% + 3% per level. IMPORTANT NOTE:'' This ability automatically shields the character from a Chi Masters Chi Awareness, the ability to sense the presence of other characters with high chi Deception Ninjutsu, Capoeira. Drunken Style Kung Fu and even Aikido will use feints and deceptive body movements to gain advantage over an opponent. Any martial art can incorporate deceptive techniques, if the instructor is willing to teach them (or even knows how), Deception is not necessarily a sinister thing — it’s just another way of manipulating an opponent, and isn’t that what all martial arts are about? A character with this power may use it at any time, at no cost in actions. He weaves the deceptions into his normal movements. By spending three (3) Chi, once per melee, he can force his opponent to make an attribute check vs. his ME. (attempt to roll under it on a D20; 20 automatically fails). If the attribute check fails, the opponent has a -2 to dodge or parry any of the martial artist’s techniques that round. More Chi must be spent and new attribute checks must be made each melee round. The martial artist may affect as many people as he is in hand to hand combat with, at multiple Chi costs. Me Ni Mienai/Stealth Art= The character learns to become One with his surroundings, remaining motionless, and moving silently when necessary. This even applies to moving silently into, through and out of water. ' ' '''Contortionist/Escape Art'= Can actually dislocate the bones of the body. Escape handcuffs, chains, manacles, rope or plastic bonds automatically Art of Body Switch This is a old Ninja trick, to allow the foe or defender of a castle to strike at the ninja with a blow, and discover that the ninja was gone after the attack failed. usually in the place of the ninja was a object, traditionally a log or a statue. However in serious cases where the ninja has no such object, only the clothes of the ninja were left. After the art, the ninja, who was hiding at the time after the trick, usually ran away or counter-attacked the surprised foe, who usually had no idea where their enemy was. This art involved in it's more effective form a mind trick, based off of chi zoshiki (chi invisibility), but used for a shorter time. Also the ninja must hide or run from the area of combat to use this technique, and leave behind some object to maintain the illusion that the ninja was still there. Cost in chi: 4 points Mind trick lasts: 3 attacks (about 6-8 seconds) Attacks used: 1 (can be used as a dodge) Chance of success: 50% +3% per level (rolled by the PC) Note: This art must be combined also with prowl or another art of invisibility to avoid being seen. generally how it works is one attack is used to dodge (no bonus or penalty to dodge), one attack is used to hide (while enemy is confused and looking around) and one attack to take some action (run, fight, etc.) This art also can shield ninja from Chi awareness and Zanshin if the chi is doubled. (shields only for the 3 attacks) Yamikeigo This is the Ninja ability to fight in the dark, combining elements of nightfighting, zanshin, and stealth. With this ability the character can move and attack silently completely aware of where his opponents, allies, any neutrals, inanimate objects are all located. This ability can be maintained for one minute per level of experience. Bonuses: +4 to Initiative, Dodge, Strike in darkened conditions. Shinobi Aruki Shinobi Aruki are the special walking arts of the ninja. These techniques are an advanced form of prowl that enable the character to move silently through more difficult terrain and situations. Joei no jutsu is the ability to move without making noise or shadows. Ko ashi are small steps learned for moving through plants or water. Taijutsu sosoku is the ability to walk like the wind. Yoko aruki is the art of silently walking sideways. Shikko is the method of silently moving on one's knees. All types of walking are done at two thirds of the character's Spd. attribute. Base skill is 45%+5% per level of experience. Shadow Copy One of the uses that the ninja clans that used this art discovered is that the copies actually damaged Infernal demons in the physical or chi planes. This damage depends on the chi amount invested in the copy, every point of chi invested *extra* (not just the minimum to activate the power) does damage to creatures of negative chi equal to that investment per strike. Ex: Wang creates three copies with five points of chi invested each. (15 total) He fights Owai the demon, who has 30 SDC and 30 negative chi points. Wang strikes with a punch to Owai, as do his copies. His strike does normal damage to the demons SDC, but his copies do 12 points of damage (15 total- three to keep power active) to Owai's chi. If the Ninja's chi is reduced to zero, all copies vanish, even if they were invested with their own chi. The art then cannot be used again until 1/2 or more of the ninja's chi returns.Cost per copy: 1 point of chi per melee per copy. The copies must be charged for the duration desired, i.e., if you want the art to continue for three melees, invest three points in the copies, as they lose one chi point per melee. (note that this is positive chi only, negative chi will not work) Note 1: The copies are shadow, so they cannot do any damage to anyone who is not a negative chi creature. Note 2: This art can be used against negative chi creatures in mind walk mode. Mokutonjutsu This is the art of escape and concealment within trees. Characters with this skill are taught how to move from tree to tree by jumping from branch to branch and also by using a kamayari to hook branches and swing or pole vault from tree to tree. Also learned are silent movement through trees and the ability to use trees for maximum concealment. Base skill is 50%+3% per level of experience. Movement is equivalent to character's Spd attribute in heavily forested areas and half that (½ Spd) in lightly wooded areas. Characters can also use this skill to move from telephone pole to telephone pole. Note: A good example of Mokutonjutsu can be seen in the anime Ninja Scroll. Gotonpo Gotonpo are various escaping and concealing moves based on the Godai (five elements). Dontonjutsu is the art of earth concealment and is equivalent to the camouflage skill, Base skill is 40%+5% per level of experience. Katonjutsu is the art of using fire and smoke to escape, base skill depends on the area and conditions this skill is used in: at night in the forest or a castle (or similar heavy concealment area) has a 80% chance of success while at night in an area of moderate concealment or during daylight in an area of heavy concealment has a 50% chance of success, an area of light concealment during the day would have a 25% chance and an area where no concealment during the middle of the day would have only a 5% chance of success. Kintonjutsu, the art of using metal to escape would include such things as throwing shuriken at a pursing enemy, dropping caltrops to slow a pursuer, or even using a piece of highly polished steel to catch a ray of light and blind or distract an enemy, base skill is 30%+3% per level of experience. Gotonpo also includes the Kitsune gakure no jutsu (imitating a fox hiding under water) technique. This technique includes learning how to hold one's breath for long periods of time, use tightly woven skins to store air and the use of breathing tubes and snorkels. Base skill is 50% +4% per level of experience. The character can hold his breath for a period of time equal to P.E. in minutes, plus one minute per level of experience. Chikairi This is the art of infiltration, and includes Toiri no Jutsu the art of infiltrating castles and enemy camps. A character with this skill uses a variety of techniques such as stealth, hiding, climbing, swimming, and even just brazenly strutting to get into a castle or other stronghold of the enemy. For example, to get into a castle may require the character to sneak up through patrols then swim through the moat and climb the castle walls and then into the castle itself all the while hiding from guards and the people who inhabit the castle. The character may also try to just bluff his way past guards and others by pretending that he actually belongs there! This technique actually works, because no one tends to bother someone who looks like they know what they are doing and belong there. Base skill for sneaking into a place is 50%+3% per level of experience. Base skill for attempting to bluff entry is 30%+3% per level of experience. Chakuzen no Jutsu This is the art of hiding in the ceiling or attic and includes the ceiling walking technique. Hiding in a ceiling or attic requires specific muscle control and a lot of patience. The ability to cling to the tops of rooms where the crossbeams and such can be employed (usually with the aid of nekode) for hours the drop silently, free of muscle knots and cramps, and be ready to attack is readily handy for ninja on assassination missions. In addition a character with Chakuzen no Jutsu can, by securely pressing his limbs and torso against a wall or ceiling, use the smallest handholds and cracks to keep his body in position while he "crawls" across the ceiling. The base skill for this ability is 45%+5% per level of experience. A character can move in such a manner at one third his Spd attribute. Shinobi Iri or Art of Stealthy Entering An advanced version of the Art of Stealth, this ability focuses on being able to enter buildings and structures quietly and without being seen. Training also includes the balance necessary to traverse a variety of obstacles, such as strung ropes, tight ropes, narrow ledges and roof tops, as well as being able to stand on, and even fight from the tops of narrow poles and posts. The character must have a climbing, prowl, and swimming skills (in addition to the required sense of balance listed below) to take this power. However, the character does not need to roll prowl or climbing when entering a structure so long as the character is in the dark and unsuspected. If the character's area is subject to inspection, then the chance to remain undetected is 25%+3% per level of experience. This power also gives the character the skill to silently cross moats and other water boundaries silently as well as to enter and leave the water silently. Also useful is the skill of being able to leave water and further sneak into a structure without leaving tell-tale water traces along the character's path. Base skill is 35%+4% per level of experience for entering, crossing, and leaving water undetected. Note: If the character has the Art of Stealth martial art power, they can use those prowl and water skill percentages while using this martial art power. Due to the balance requirements of this power, it cannot be learned by anyone with a sense of balance skill of less than 80%. However, Maintain Balance can also be used to determine if the character has the sense of balance required, for every +1 to Maintain Balance, the character receives a +5% chance toward their sense of balance skill. In normal situations, such as walking at one fourth the character's normal Speed on narrow surfaces, they do not have to roll against their balance to successfully navigate the surface. Engaging in combat, attempting to walk faster or run, or jumps and leaps to and from these surfaces require a roll against the modified sense of balance skill, with the following cumulative penalties: Attempting to walk at half the character's normal speed -15% Attempting to walk at the character's normal speed -20% Attempting to run on the surface -30% Attempting to jump or leap to or from the surface -40% Attempting to dodge or avoid a trap while traversing the surface -40% Engaging in combat on the surface -40% These penalties are reduced by 5% per level of experience, after the first level that the character takes this martial art power. In situations where more than one penalty applies (for instance, attempting to run while engaging in combat on a surface where the total penalty is -80%), the penalties are combined BEFORE the reduction is applied. For example, a tenth level character who received this skill at fifth level (the first level they had the sense of balance percentage needed, and could take a new martial art power) attempting to run while engaging in combat on a narrow wall top has a normal 98% chance for sense of balance and a -25% penalty reduction against the combined penalties of -80% for engaging in combat while running on a narrow surface would have a resulting skill percentage of 43%. Failure means the character has lost their balance and fallen. Shotennojutsu or Art of Walking on Vertical Surfaces This is similar to the martial art power of Chakuzen no Jutsu and allows the character to climb any surface at their normal Speed. Masters of this power (typically tenth level of experience or higher) can move so effortlessly that they can move at their full running speed while climbing. Climbing normally can be done automatically without rolling the dice. Climbing at the character's normal walking speed can be done with a normal roll. Attempting to move at the character's full running is done at a -50% penalty, reduced 5% per level of experience after the first level of experience that they take this ability. Fudojutsu or Art of Immobility Training in the ability to remain totally immobile involves being able to remain totally tranquil under any circumstance, as well as suppressing the body's functions (cooling the blood, slowing the heartbeat, and suppressing appetite) for long periods without any ill effects. Requires the Meditation skill. Successfully employing meditation allows the character to suffer no ill effects from inclement weather, constantly be aware of their surroundings, and resist the effects of fatigue, hunger, and thirst. Characters with this skill can resist bad weather unprotected for one hour per level of experience without ill effect, note that this includes cold and hot weather as well as rain and storms (though flooding can drown the character, lightning can still the character, fires can still burn the character, etc.). Also included in this martial art power is a lesser version of the Zanshin martial art technique. This ability is one of readiness and awareness. The character will instantly sense anybody who enters his Zanshin circle, including animals, pure chi spirits and those with intangibility and/or invisibility, including beings with zero chi! This includes those using the Mind Walk Zenjorike and the spell Invoke Chi Zoshiki, but does NOT include those who are successfully using the martial art power of Chi Zoshiki/Mystic Invisibility (which shields against chi awareness). At first level, Zanshin extends for an area of 3ft (1m) around the character. This is increased by 1ft (0.3m) for every level of advancement. Bonuses: None, this character does not gain initiative against those in this form of zanshin since the character is in a meditative state, likewise this skill can not be used to evaluate the chi of anybody in their zanshin circle. This ability only alerts the character to the presence of others in the area. By slowing metabolic functions, the character can also resist the effects of fatigue, hunger, and thirst. As long as this power is successfully employed, the character does not need to sleep, eat, or drink. This ability lasts six hours per level of experience. Note: While the character can suppress the need for sleep, food, and drink, this does not eliminate the body's need for these items. For each six hours of meditation using this ability, the character only requires four hours of sleep. Hunger can be resisted, but for each period of 12 hours that the character does not eat at least once, they lose 1 pound (0.45 kg) of weight. For each 6 hours that the character does not drink at least half a quart of water/liquid, they have a cumulative 12.5% (round up) chance (that means that after 12 hours of not drinking at least one quart of water, they have a 25% chance of becoming dehydrated, after 18 hours, they have a 37.5% chance, and after 24 hours, they have a 50% chance, after 48 hours, they have a 98% chance, this percentage does not increase above 98% after 48 hours) of suffering from the effects of dehydration. Dehydrated characters have all combat bonuses and number of attacks per melee reduced by half. After 60 hours of not drinking however, the character begins to suffer from sustained dehydration, resulting in the character losing 25% of their total hit points. Reduce Hit Points by an additional 20% for each subsequent 24 hour period without at least one quart of water. After 108 hours (four and a half days), characters will have lost 65% of their total hit points, plus speed will be reduced by 90%, attacks per melee round are reduced to one, and no combat bonuses of any kind! NOTE: These are not the rules for normal dehydration, but the rules for the reduced dehydration penalties the character suffers from using this ability. =Art of the Doppelganger = =(cost-100/double+5/hr+2/double can switch places between doubles) creates live solid duplicates of self out of the chi, duration: 4hr/lv+#of points spent, all doubles have same gear(non magical only) and same aura as you and do same dmg as you all can also do everything you can do and can do everything you do or something different than what you are doing as wished all have a telepathic link to creator and can’t be turned Against creator, mind-controlled, or dispelled but can be reabsorbed at any time wished al so all have the same stats of creator and same abilities except the doppelganger skill. = =Art of Mystic Nonexistence = This is a more advanced form of the Art of Mystic Invisibility. It affects every ' '''person within 30 feet (+2ft. per Level) of the character. Unlike normal Chi Zoshiki, ' 'this skill allows the character to perform any action except an attack without ' 'expending Chi points. This Art will even fool creatures that hunt by smell (like ' 'dogs, for example). Note: You must have Chi Zoshiki before taking this Art. ' 'Further Note: When initiating this Art, roll under the Chi Zoshiki percentage. ' 'Further Note: People outside the range of Nonexistence will be able to ' 'detect you normally. Those within range will not be able to "see" you by any ' 'means. ' ' =Art Of Shadows = This Art of Invisibility allows you to confuse your enemies by "manifesting" doubles of yourself. This power is actually quite useless without modifications, though it may frighten non-martial artists. The modifications are worth the trouble to obtain, though. They are as follows: 1. Solidity: By giving up 5 points off of your maximum Chi level, you gain the ability to solidify your images. Note: It costs 2 points of Chi to solidify each image when it is manifested. 2. Trans-Shadow: By giving up 5 points off of your maximum Chi level, you gain the ability to imperceptibly switch places with any double with a single thought. This can prove very useful. 3. Infuse Aura: By giving up 5 points off of your maximum Chi level, you can confuse those who use Zanshin and Chi Awareness by giving all of your doubles the same "aura" you have. This way, he/she won't know which one you are. 4. Total Mind: By giving up 10 points off of your maximum Chi level, you gain the ability to be in two places at once. You meditate in one place while controlling one double in another. Note: This is analogous to the Mind Walk Zenjoriki Power, except that the character cannot use his Chi Powers (if he has any) without returning to his body. Further Note: Combining this ability with Mind Walk will allow your controlled double to be solid if you spend 1 point of chi per hour. And your double's drifting Speed Class is autopmatically upgraded to your normal Speed Class. ''Note: The range at which an image can be manifested without Total Mind is 40 ft. + 5 ft. per level. With Total Mind, the range increases to 100 miles. When Total Mind is combined with Mind Walk, the range becomes unlimited, but you must know a place in order to teleport there. Further Note: Your doubles are controlled by your subconscious except when using Total Mind. The number of doubles you can manifest at any single time equals your M.E. divided by 3 (round down). Category:Martial Arts Forms Category:Martial Arts Power Skills Category:Rifts Category:Palladium Category:Content Category:Organization